


Celebration

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, literally Harry just has so much energy and is so emotional he fucks Louis really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just celebratory Larry sex when the news of the Elounor break up hits the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

“Holy shit,” Harry grinned, looking down at his phone.

“Is it out?” Louis asked, running from the bathroom and nearly jumping on Harry to look at the phone in his hand.

“Yeah,” Harry laughed. “Look. They’re freaking the fuck out, Lou.”

“Glad they can join us in being happy,” Louis smiled, shaking his head as he read the article that confirmed his split with Eleanor.

“Louis,” Harry groaned, emotions bubbling at the surface.

“I’ve literally never felt so free in nearly four years,” Louis said.

“I’ve hardly been so _happy_ in almost four years,” Harry said.

Louis shook his head and took the phone from Harry and put it on the side table before he straddled Harry and kissed him roughly. Harry groaned into the kiss, gripping Louis’ hips harshly and kissing him back. Louis relaxed into the kiss and let Harry take control, kissing him and biting at his bottom lip. “Come on, babe,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s mouth. “Want you to fuck me.”

“Yes,” Harry groaned, rolling them over and pinning Louis down on the bed. “Fuck yes.” Harry grabbed Louis’ wrists and pinned them above his head as he kissed Louis, grinding his hips down into Louis’.

“H, breathe,” Louis mumbled.

Harry pulled away and took a minute to catch his breath, kissing and nipping Louis’ neck as he kept their bodies pressed together. “Love you so much. I can’t fucking believe this is finally happening.”

“I know, love, me too,” Louis said, grinding his hips softly up against Harry’s.

            “I’m feeling so many things right now, Lou, don’t even know what to do, fuck. I want so much,” Harry breathed into Louis’ ear, breathing and heartbeat both erratic.

            “Take it out on me, H. Please, come on,” Louis pushed.

            Harry groaned again and kissed Louis as he slid his hands from Louis’ wrists down to his shirt, grabbing at the fabric before he gripped the collar of the old t-shirt and ripped it down the middle.

            “Shit, H, are you a fucking animal?” Louis laughed breathlessly.

            “Too hyped up. Felt good,” Harry grunted, biting down Louis’ chest and sucking on one of his nipples.

            “Fucking hell,” Louis groaned, gripping Harry’s hair and tugging roughly.

            “Love you,” Harry mumbled into his stomach before he leveled his face with Louis’ hard cock, pressing up against his boxers. He wasted no time pulling them down and sucking Louis’ cock into his mouth, deep-throating him right away.

            “Harry, babe,” Louis gasped, pulling on Harry’s hair.

            Harry moaned softly and pulled off, licking at Louis’ slit before he grabbed Louis’ hips again. “Turn over.”

            Louis did as he said and turned over on his stomach, Harry grabbing Louis’ ripped shirt and pulling it off, then he grabbed the backs of Louis’ knees and pushed his legs up so he was kneeling with his face down on the pillow. He was quick as he gripped Louis’ bum in his hands and pulled him apart, licking at his hole right away. “Fuck,” Louis whined. Harry groaned and licked over his rim again before he dipped his tongue in, just to the tip, then pulled out. Louis moaned softly as Harry licked over him again, tip of his tongue dipping in occasionally, then pulling out so Harry could place a wet kiss to his hole. “Harry,” Louis whined, breathless. Harry moaned softly and finally pressed his tongue completely inside and fucking Louis with it. “H, please,” Louis gasped, voice high and desperate.

            Harry pulled out quickly to bite a mark into Louis’ left bum cheek. “Want you to come,” He said before he pressed his tongue back in and sucked around Louis’ hole, letting his finger come up and pad around his tongue.

            “Harry, fuck,” Louis cried, as he arched into Harry’s mouth and stilled as he came, hand coming around to grip Harry’s hair and keep him from moving away. Harry kept moving his tongue lazily until Louis tugged on his hair and pulled him away. “Babe, thank you, fucking love that,” Louis mumbled into the pillow.

            Harry kissed up Louis’ back and bit another mark into his shoulder, adding to the collection of bruises Louis would have. “Wanna fuck you, Lou,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ ear, grinding his clothed dick against Louis’ bum.

            Louis hummed and nodded. “Please.”

            Harry kissed him just below his ear before he tugged off his clothes and grabbed the bottle of lube from under Louis’ pillow. Harry groaned as he looked over Louis’ body, red marks littered his body from the rough kisses, his hole still shiny wet fro his spit. “Fuck,” Harry gasped as he grabbed Louis’ hair and turned his head so he could kiss him sloppy and quick.

            He pulled away and poured lube on his fingers, rubbing his hands together to get it warm before he pressed one long finger inside of Louis. “Harry,” Louis gasped, voice shaky as he panted softly. Harry rubbed a thumb at Louis’ hip and pressed a second finger in quickly, scissoring them and pumping them quickly. “More,” Louis whispered, aware that it was too quick, but he didn’t care. Harry didn’t seem to mind either, pressing a third finger inside of Louis, fucking them immediately. “Fuck, H, babe come on,” Louis groaned.

            “Lou,” Harry moaned softly, pulling his fingers out and slicking his hard cock with lube. He wiped his fingers on the sheet of the bed and knelt between Louis’ stretched legs, positioning his cock at Louis’ open hole and pressing in quickly, not stopping until he was fully in.

            “Harry, fucking hell,” Louis cursed, breaths coming out harsh as he tried to adjust to the quick intrusion.

            Harry ignored him and pinned the back of Louis’ arms down as he started moving, thrusting in to him quickly and harshly. “Love you,” Harry mumbled between breaths, sweat shining on both of their bodies as Harry worked hard and quickly.

            “More,” Louis whined, voice going higher as Harry hit his prostate. “Harder, H, come on, fuck me,” Louis said.

            Harry grunted at the challenge and doubled his pace, grip on Louis’ arms becoming too tight as he pinned him to the bed and fucked him like he hadn’t done in so long. “So tight, Lou,” Harry gasped, letting one of Louis’ arms go free as he traced one hand down Louis’ back and pet his fingers trace around Louis’ hole where Harry was fucking into him, pressing at Louis’ rim.

            “Fuck!” Louis shouted, alternating between fucking back into Harry and rocking down into the sheets. “Harry, please,” He begged.

            Harry groaned and slowed his thrusts, gripping one of Louis’ legs and turning him over on his back, without Harry pulling out. “Shit,” Harry groaned, taking in Louis’ red, tear-streaked face and his cock red and so hard, Harry thought maybe he’d stayed hard after he came the first time. “So hot, baby. Look so good right now.”

            “Move,” Louis whined, voice high and demanding. Harry leaned down to kiss Louis thoroughly as he kept rocking in to him, chasing the release he’d been begging for all night.

            “Who do you belong to?” Harry asked, voice rough and demanding.

            “You, always you,” Louis answered, voice wrecked as more tears stung his eyes.

            “Mine,” Harry groaned.

            “Yours, H, fuck, I’m yours,” Louis said. “More.”

            Harry finally gripped Louis’ leaking cock and started jerking him off quickly in time with his thrusts. “Want you to come with me,” Harry said.

            “So close, please,” Louis begged.

            “Me too, gonna come,” Harry said, letting his thumb press into Louis’ slit.

            “Fuck!” Louis screamed, throwing his arm over his face.

            “Come,” Harry said, out of breath as he leaned down and bit into the meat of Louis arm and he came inside of Louis, just as Louis came on his hand.

            “Harry, Harry, Harry, fuck, Harry,” Louis said over and over again as it Harry’s name was the only thing on his mind as Harry fucked them through their aftershocks, and pulled away from Louis’ arm.

            “Holy shit,” Harry breathed, pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to Louis.

            Mhmm,” Louis hummed in agreement, rolling over so he could lay on Louis’ chest. “Marked me up good, babe,” he said.

            Harry opened his eyes and took in the bruises on Louis’ arms, chest and back, and the hickey he’d bitten under Louis’ “Far Away” tattoo. “Whoops,” Harry laughed.

            “Gonna wear a tank top tomorrow so everyone can see them,” Louis said.

            “And know that you’re mine. And we’re having lots of celebratory sex,” Harry said.

            “Yes,” Louis laughed. “Love you so much, H. Not long now before everyone knows it.”

            “Soon,” Harry agreed, pulling Louis tighter into his body before they both passed out.


End file.
